Digital graphic design and media editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as image editing applications or media editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to view and edit an image. Examples of such applications include Aperture®, Final Cut Pro®, iMovie®, and iPhoto®, all sold by Apple, Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit images in a variety of manners. For example, some applications provide different range sliders for adjusting different properties of an image or a video.
Many media editing applications, however, do not provide automatic image adjustment controls. For example, a user is required to manually adjust different sliders or enter values for different image properties in order to effectively use most of the existing image adjustment tools. This requires the user to have extensive knowledge of the values and slider positions for making different image adjustments. Unless the user knows precise values or slider positions for making image adjustments, the user is forced to try different values or slider positions until the adjustments are accurate. Even a user with such extensive knowledge may not have precise values or slider positions readily available when the user is making image adjustments. Furthermore, the user is left to verifying the accuracy of the adjustment by simply eye-balling the image after the adjustment. These deficiencies cause unnecessary inconvenience in editing an image.